


He died. I smiled.

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other's join the pack, Revenge, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter, Derek, and Stiles talk to the betas. Things get cleared up. Some revenge happens.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	He died. I smiled.

Stiles and Peter had talked about how they wanted to handle the youngsters that should have made up Derek's pack but who all didn't accept him as their Alpha.

They hadn't answered either their or Derek's call to meet up.

Stiles being newly turned did not want to step onto school grounds until he was fully in control not that he had many problems given how disciplined he went through his daily life. ADHD or not.

Since they didn't come to them, the Alphas met up and talked about how they wanted to handle this.

They decided on visiting each of the betas together, lay out their options and give them a week to decide.

OoO

Erica and Boyd were the first Derek, Peter, and Stiles visited.

The young pair was quite open with what they wanted and needed from an Alpha when asked. They hadn't taken well to Derek's style of teaching them and Derek understood that. He told them he had never had lessons on how to teach beta's or how to be a good Alpha, so he had emulated what his mother had done to teach him. 

At the end of their long talk, Erica and Boyd agreed to join Peter and Stiles' pack and to talk to a supernaturally aware therapist about the torture they had gone through at the Argent's hands.

OoO

The talk with Jackson and Lydia went similarly. 

Lydia asked a lot of uncomfortable questions that were answered somewhat reluctantly by all three of them to the best of their knowledge. 

Stiles was mostly silent and watching both Lydia and Jackson, who was sitting next to Peter.

»Uhm … sorry to interrupt, but I've got a question …,« Stiles said and the intense debate between Lydia and Peter about the conditions she had before she would join the pack came to a halt.

»Yes, darling?« Peter said softly.

»I know Jackson has been adopted but no one ever talks about his parents. I already tried looking for information … and before anyone gets angry, you all know I am a nosy git. But to tell the truth, there is nothing to find. There is just the documentation of David Whittemore and his wife adopting a baby boy. No birth certificate or anything … and he just looks like Peter must have looked as a teen,« Stiles responded.

Stiles could practically see everything screeching to a halt inside the brains of the people with him. 

»Are you suggesting that … that Jackson is my offspring?« Peter asked softly.

Stiles simply nodded.

For a moment silence reigned before everyone started talking at the same time. 

In the end, Stiles interrupted them once again and suggested a DNA test to answer the question.

Both Jackson and Peter agreed and Stiles promised to come by with a testing kit as soon as he talked to his father. 

OoO

Two weeks later they got the results of the test and to literally no ones but Peter's and Jackson's surprise it came back with a 99.867 % clarity of Peter being Jackson's father.

The rest of the group had taken to watch both Alpha and the young beta and found many similarities in the way they moved, talked and behaved. Some of it could be attributed to the way he had been raised but some things were surely natural.

OoO

While they had waited for the test results they had already pulled Isaac aside to talk to him and found that the beta had latched onto Scott because the CPS had made Melissa his foster mother and he had thought it prudent to show his foster brother support so there wouldn't be any fights breaking out in his new home.

Isaac hadn't agreed with anything Scott had done but he also hadn't wanted to stir up shit in his home life in not agreeing with what Scott was doing. 

When Peter and Stiles explained just what the Argents had done to the Hales and eleven other packs they had found so far, Isaac had jumped up and ran to the bathroom. They all had heard him retching for quite a while.

Stiles eventually went and gave him a glass of water and some comfort before asking Isaac for his decisions.

It had been quite a vehement declaration that he would join Erica and Boyd but he looked at Derek and bit his lips.

»I don't want to leave you alone, Derek … but the way you trained us … it hit to close to home … you rescued me out of the clutches of my abusive father and while now I could take the abuse without physical repercussions the way you handled us … I couldn't cope with that,« he said softly.

Derek smiled and just like he had done with Erica and Boyd he gently explained that he didn't mind. He was no Alpha material and had never been taught how to be an Alpha. He had just emulated what had been done to him during his training and he understood now that he should have gone about it quite differently for newly turned betas.

OoO

When only Scott was left for them to talk to, Derek sat Peter down and asked him if he would take Derek's Alpha spark as he wanted to go back to being a beta and he wanted to be part of the pack.

Peter had thought about it for quite a while and asked him if he was sure.

When Derek told him it was what he wanted. While he had taken Peter's life out of necessity he never wanted to take over the Alpha spark.

Peter nodded in understanding and embraced his nephew for the first time in years before he talked him through the ritual of transferring an Alpha spark.

When Peter received the old Hale spark he shivered and curled in his mates arms.

Stiles smiled and gently soothed him down with soft purring noises.

OoO

The Nemeton was really happy with Derek's decision and mate its happiness known with nights full of happy dreams for the whole pack.

OoO

Stiles was alone when he happened upon Alan Deaton. 

As soon as the man started to open his mouth to start to talk, Stiles made a sharp, magic-filled gesture with his hand. The Nemeton was pushing at Stiles to handle the druid while he didn't know it had chosen a new guardian. 

So Stiles didn't hesitate. Since they were standing right beside his jeep, Stiles pushed and prodded the stunned vet into the shotgun seat and drove of with him into the Preserve. 

He brought him to the Nemeton and let the Nemeton take over fully so it could do with the man that had harmed it whatever it wanted.

Stiles felt like he was watching a movie while his body placed Deaton's unresponsive body onto the stump of the Nemeton. He found a knife in his hand and started to carve runes into his body while chanting under his breath. When the magical ritual reached its peak the Nemeton let go of Stiles and let him finish Deaton off.

Without hesitation, Stiles shoved the knife into Deaton's heart.

The magic dissipated with a snap while the Nemeton consumed the ritual sacrifice Stiles made.

OoO

Later that evening he curled against Peter's side and told him about what he had done. He spoke about the ritual and how he had taken Deaton's life.

»He died. I smiled,« he whispered softly.

Peter pressed a gentle kiss against his temple.

»Well done, Stiles. I know this can't have been easy but you have done what you were born to do. You are the Guardian of the Nemeton and you did as the one you protect required of you,« he said softly.

»I took another life and I don't feel bad,« Stiles murmured softly.

»Another?« Peter asked.

Stiles looked down at his now clean hands but to his eyes they were still covered in blood.

»I eased my mother's pain,« he softly whispered.

Peter understood without him explaining further. 

»You performed an act of mercy, Stiles. Something that is never easy and weighs heavily on you, but you did it do spare her, your father and yourself more pain. She had already lost herself and from what I heard she more than once tried to hurt you and your father. If she could have done so for herself I am sure she had done the same you did,« he said and pulled Stiles onto his lap and into a warm embrace. He held him close to ease him, although he knew from experience that nothing but time and reflection could ease such an experience. Still he wanted to show him he wasn't alone. 

Stiles had no words so he just buried his face against Peter's neck and closed his eyes. He breathed and tried to accept what he had done.

OoO

The morning after the whole pack gathered in Derek's loft and talked about what they would have to do to take care of Scott and the Argents.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
